The Walking Dead: Outside of Atlanta
by Jlyman
Summary: The Belle family was just on a nice summer vacation to Atlanta. Well, that is, until the outbreak started. Now, they will have to survive in this new grim world. They will meet new friends and fight the dead. Will they survive? Or will they die trying?
1. Why Georgia

**Fight the Dead. Fear the Living.**

**Welcome to my first Walking Dead fanfic: Outside of Atlanta. **

**This will also be my first fanfic to feature not one, not two, but multiple OCs! And not only I'll feature the characters of the TV series, but I'll also feature some of the characters from the three mini web-series. **

**Now here's the catch, the TV series is not gonna be the same. Well most of it will be, but not entirely. For my version, more lives will be saved. **

**Now, lets do this! Here we go!**

* * *

**The Walking Dead: Outside of Atlanta**

**Prologue: Why Georgia**

* * *

_Good Evening Everyone. Breaking right now, a mysterious virus has appear in Germany, and it's quickly spreading. The Chancellor has declared a mass quarantine around the country. With as much as they can do, their will be a small chance for the spreading to stop. _

_The President will begin supporting Germany, by sending our scientists, advisors, and doctors, tomorrow._

_This new virus hasn't been named yet and the causes aren't known at this time, but we do have some information of the side effects. When infected, the skin starts to peel and will turn pale. Most of the body will be "turned off". Only the brain will still be "turned on", which will allow the infected person to walk and kneel down._

* * *

**Location: Rochester Airport, New York**

**Date: July 12, 2014**

"Dad, do you really think this year's summer vacation is gonna get all the misery out of our heads?", 14-year old Sarah Belle asked her father, loud enough for him to hear because of the crowded people in the plane.

Over the past school year, almost all of her friends had disappeared. The only friends she has left is her family: Her 42-year old dad Bruno, her 40-year old mother Jackie, her 17-year old sister Lena, and her younger brother Steve.

(A/N: It's a very long multiple story. I'll tell you later.)

"Of course it is. We got all the plans of this year's vacation to Atlanta right here, in my pocket. We got nothing to lose.", her dad,Bruno Belle, replied.

_"Lets just hope nothing else happens, this year."_, Lena Belle thought.

* * *

_**3 days later...**_

_Good Morning Everyone. The virus is still at large. The disease has now spread throughout most of Europe. Today, we find new cases in North Africa, England, Turkey, and parts of Asia, as well. The President of the United States has made a direct call on aids, and made an emergency meeting with the United Nations later today. _

_Also, we now have found new details about the now pandemic. The disease can make an infected person limb while walking and make unclear and nauseous noises. This means the infection will make you lose the ability to talk._

_As of right now, the virus hasn't still been named, yet._

**_The Next Day... _**

_Breaking news, the virus is still not finished, as it begins to spread throughout Africa and Asia. Earlier today, Europe has been "taken" by the pandemic. _

_The President and other members of the UN have declared a mass evacuation of the Old World to the New World, and also a worldwide quarantine. Lets just all hope there will be help from someone, or anyone, soon. _

**_2 days later..._**

_Breaking right now, a major breakthrough! A group of French scientists have discovered secret documents. They say these documents contain all the information about how did this all started._

_We don't have the original copies at this time, but we now know this. One of the scientists says this all started when a Berliner fell ill from the flu. He "lost his battle" and died. Moments later, they say, the dead citizen was "resurrected". That is all we know, at this time. We don't know what this means, but we have heard that the French scientists will give us, as much as they can. _

_The President of the United States will, later on, question the now-in-exile German Chancellor in a private meeting. _

_We still have bad news, though. The pandemic has swept across almost all of Africa and most of Asia, closing in on the borders of China, Japan, and the Koreas. The spreading has been declared the fastest spread of pandemic, for the first time in centuries. _

**_The Next Day..._**

_Good Morning America. Breaking right now, the French scientists have made a possible cure to the outbreak. Could this possible cure help break through the spreading of the outbreak and end this from spreading across the globe?_

_Today, we have gotten more information about the documents. It says that the spreading was caused by the "resurrected" Berliner biting people. The Berliner was later killed by policemen, because of the traumatizing events they saw from the "resurrected" Berliner. _

_The President didn't ask Congress to press charges on the in-exile German Chancellor, because there was no connection. _

_As of now, the spreading of the pandemic has finally stopped as it now reaches the coastlines of the Old World. Thousands of refugees from the Old World are taking into care by the country's governments or relatives._

* * *

**6 days later...**

**Date: July 25, 2014**

**Location: Atlanta, Georgia**

Days went by on their summer vacation in Atlanta. They went to amusement parks, bowling alleys, mini golf courses, restaurants, etc. They even celebrated Steve's, Sarah's now 12-year old brother, birthday.

Not only that, they did have watch the news lately. They heard from people that a massive outbreak is going on in the Old World. They began watching the news after that, and it had gotten more serious every day. Some members of the Belle family were starting to get worried.

"What if the outbreak comes to the United States? What if one man has the infection? We could be locked out. This city might be our final ground.", Bruno muttered to himself.

"Mom, Dad saying things again.", Steve called out.

Sarah sighed.

Lena was taking a shower.

"Honey, don't worry. The government is gonna take care of this. Besides, the French are working on a cure and the virus has stop spreading.", Jackie stated, while resting on one of the beds.

"Let's hope your right, because I have never seen anything like this in my entire life," Bruno said. He sighed and look out of their hotel bedroom window. The sun was setting down onto the horizon. The stars were starting to shine upon the night sky. Bruno then said, "Let's just go to bed early and forget all about this."

As told, the rest of the Belle family put on their pajamas and went to bed.

But little did they know, tomorrow they were going to be in one of their toughest times; that will last for the rest of their lives.

They won't be the only ones in this, though.

I am driving up

85 in the

kind of morning that

lasts all afternoon.

...

Just stuck inside the gloom.

...

4 more exits to

my apartment but

I am tempted to

keep the car in drive.

...

And leave it all behind.

...

Cause I...

wonder sometimes

about the outcome.

of a still...

verdict less life.

Am I living it right? (3x)

Why,.. why Georgia, why?

(Music)

I rent a room and I

fill the spaces with

wood in places, to

make it feel like home.

...

But all I feel's alone.

...

It might be a quarter life crisis.

Or just the stirring in my soul.

...

Either way, I...

wonder sometimes

about the outcome

of a still...

verdict less life.

Am I living it right? (3x)

Why,.. why Georgia, why?

(Music)

So what?

So I've got a smile on.

But it's hiding

the quiet superstitions in my head.

Don't believe me... (2x)

When I say I've

got it down.

(Music)

Everybody is

just a stranger but,

that's the danger in

going my own way...

I guess it's the price I have to pay, yeah!

...

Still "everything happens for a reason."

Is no reason,

not to ask myself,

if I'm living it right.

Am I living it right? (2x)

Why?

Tell me why!

Why,.. why Georgia, why?

* * *

**_The Next Day..._**

_EMERGENCY BROADCAST REPORT_

_The emergency broadcast has issued a mass evacuation. If you are living in the suburbs, of in the country side, please make your way to the nearest city. Bring everything, you can carry, with you. _

_In the city, you will be protected, and taken care of, by the National Guard and Federal troops. _

_This is not a test. I repeat, this is not a test._

_EMERGENCY BROADCAST REPORT_

**_It's begun._**

* * *

**Song called "Why Georgia" by John Mayer. **

**Anyway, there will be about 5-10 chapters before the Rick wakes up from his coma. Just so you know**

**Goodbye, everyone.**


	2. World's Gone To — Pt 1

**I know there's not any characters showing up and I know there's not many people reading this. But don't worry, there'll be coming and please read this! This story will get better. Trust me! I know it! **

**Anyway, here's the first official chapter.**

**P.S. When I said in the prologue "they were not only ones", I meant the Belle family are not the only OCs in this story. More OCs will be coming, but not just yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: World's Gone To ****S*** Part 1**

**8:30AM**

Bruno and Jackie open their eyes, as they heard the alarm going off from outside. The parents awaken their children moments later.

"Dad, Mom, can we just sleep for another 10 minutes?", Sarah groaned. She then heard the alarm going off. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but get your clothes on. Were going out.", Bruno said.

As told, Sarah, Lena, Steve, and their parents quickly put on their clothes and walked out their bedroom door. In the hallway, they saw more families coming out of their bedrooms, some of them still wearing their pajamas.

The Belles heard commotions coming out of nowhere:

"What's going on at this time of the morning?"

"I don't see anything bad outside."

"You don't? Well I just saw soldiers running down the streets."

"Yah, I saw tank and a helicopter out there, too!"

_Soldiers? Tank? Helicopter?,_ Jackie thought as she and her family headed towards the elevator. She pushed some buttons and the doors closed. It then began move down slowly, as it pick up some people along the way.

.

.

.

The elevator made it down to the 1st floor. When the doors open up, everyone, even the Belles ran towards the front doors. The Belle family got there first and push open the doors.

Outside, there were soldiers everywhere!

"Dad, why is the Army doing here? Shouldn't they be in Afghanistan?", Steve asked.

"Did you forget about the news, Steve? Again?", Bruno stated.

"Oh yah."

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

The quickly turn towards the sound of gunfire and saw the unspeakable. They saw US soldiers killing their own people!

Their was blood everywhere.

People were running and screaming, for their lives or agony.

_The kids can't see this. They just can't, _Bruno and Jackie both thought. Not a split second later, Bruno lifted Steve up in his arms, Jackie grabbed both of Sarah and Lena's hands, and run back inside the hotel.

They almost got back inside, when 2 soldiers notice them.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Bruno jump through the doors and Sarah and Lena locked the doors. Bullets came flying in, shattering the windows in their path. The family dropped down to the floor avoiding the bullets.

The shooting stopped.

The soldiers began reloading, as more soldiers join them.

"Are these guys insane!? Why are they shooting at our people!?", Lena shouted.

"We gotta get out of the city!", Sarah yelled.

"Head for the back doors, kids! NOW!", their parents ordered.

As told, the kids quickly got up and ran across the room, avoiding as more bullets came through the destroyed windows. The parents came after. Thankfully, no one got hurt.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Right before she could reach the emergency exit, Sarah turned around. What she saw was something she could never predict.

A human man was biting a soldier's neck. The man was ripping the being's own flesh off. The soldier was screaming in agony. Blood poured out from the bite.

Sarah's eyes widen.

The sound of pain made Sarah's ears ring.

The other soldiers notice their brother's agony. They had no choice, but to shoot their brother and the being multiple times.

Their brother went down.

But the being did not.

It noticed them and began to run in a weird motion.

One of the soldiers started to try to shoot the being in the head.

And it worked.

The being went down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah regain her senses when she felt someone grasp around her waist.

It was her dad.

Her dad pulled her up into his arms. "Not gonna lose one of my children today!", he shouted.

Bruno carried her daughter outside in the parking lot, where the rest of the family was waiting.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Come on!", Jackie shouted, as she was honking on the horn. Bruno and Sarah rushed inside their car.

Bruno got in the driver's seat, put the stick into drive, and slammed on the pedals. Their car began to move out of the parking lot and into the streets.

"Wait a minute, dad? What about our bags!?", Lena asked.

"There's no time for that! We need to get out of Atlanta, now!", Bruno stated.

* * *

After facing roadblocks of bullets, and some of those beings Sarah had saw back at the hotel, the Belle family made it out of the city by taking the highway.

There, they now face another problem, much less violent than what was going on in Atlanta: traffic.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Come on! Go around! Can't you see there's children in here!?", Bruno was frustrated, with none of the cars in front of him, not moving.

He continued honking his horn for another 5 mins, until Jackie said, "It's no use, honey. These people just want to get out of the city this much, as we do."

Bruno sighed. His wife was right. No one was going anywhere. "Looks like we'll be staying here for the rest of the day.", he declared. He then paused and look back at his two daughters and son. "Why don't guys take a rest. Will be staying here for awhile."

Instantly, Steve fell asleep. Lena was about to close her eyes, until she saw her sister's expression. Sarah looked stunned, like she was about to have a seizure.

"Sis, are you okay?", Lena asked.

Sarah didn't respond for a few moments, until she replied, "I had just experienced the worst things in my life."

"Well yah, we had experienced it. All the shooting and killing and-"

"No, it wasn't that. You hadn't seen what I saw. It was far more worst than that."

"What did you see?"

"Seriously, you don't want to know."

"Well, you shouldn't had seen it. It could've gotten you," her father explained to her.

"I know. I'm sorry," Sarah said. It's going to be days for her to forget all what happen, possibly weeks.

**3 days later...**

"AW, COME ON! UNBELIEVABLE!", Bruno yelled. No one, not even a single person, had moved their car. The Belle's car was standing on the exact same spot 3 days earlier.

"It's no use, honey. Were never gonna get outta here," his wife explained. Jackie was right. They couldn't move anywhere. Some people even got out of their cars and stayed put.

Bruno deeply sigh. "Your right. It's going to take days for us to get out of here." He then turn his head around and looked at his kids. "Kids, if you want, you can go out and hang out with some of the other kids around here."

"I would like that. I still have that memory fresh in my mind," Sarah explained.

"Me too, I'm getting bored sitting here and doing nothing," Lena said.

"Me three," Steve simply said.

They all got out of the car.

The kids looked around and found no one to talk to.

So, they decided to spread out.

"Don't go too far!", Jackie warned them.

* * *

Sarah knew what she had to do: She needed to talk to someone.

Sure, most of her problems were solved by her parents, some by her older sister, and surprisingly her brother once!

But this time it was kinda physical. More different than her others. She didn't know how this would work out.

So, to make things work, she decided to talk to someone completely new. Not an adult, because that would mean talking to a stranger. And she was restricted from talking to strangers. She'll have to talk to a child like her, instead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She finally found someone.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hey everyone. I have decided to set this arc in an alternative universe. So that means, no one has been teleported into another world. **

**There just out there. **

**Somewhere. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyway, the story will mainly be set around with the Belle family. Sometimes I'll set it in a different character's POV. **

**So, anyway, I will not be around for a week cause I'll be going to camp.**

**See ya later, everyone!**


End file.
